Hu Zi
Sun Da Hu, known as Hu Zi, is third senior brother of Su Ming in the Ninth Summit. He is a soul created from the wisp of presence from the ninety-nine tiger talismans of Great Yin Sealing Rune.Ch. 726 Appearance Hu Zi is a burly looking man built like a hill. This man’s hair is a mess and he often stanks of alcohol.Ch. 218 Personality Hu Zi considers himself the smartest person around, but no one actually knows how smart Hu Zi is. Because of his behaviour, Hu Zi is considered as weird by many people outside of Ninth Summit. Most of people just avoided him.Ch. 232 He has a habit of peeking at others, mostly women. Hu Zi even created an ice block on which showed illusions of magnified views. He used that treasure to peek at women from Seventh Summith.Ch. 246Ch. 247 Hu Zi ingenuity was appreciated by his second senior brother and Master, who sometimes were appearing behind Hu Zi and watching through his ice block along with him. He spends most of his time drinking and sleeping.Ch. 220 But that was because he was practicing his divine ability Enter Dream.Ch. 229 He is trying to fuse reality and dreams together. By being constantly drunk, he can linger in a state between being awake and being asleep.Ch. 272 Hu Zi was not afraid of their eldest senior brother, and he was not even afraid of Master, let alone Su Ming, but he was afraid of second senior brother, who who beat him sometimes. He also had a very strange personality. The more afraid he was of something, the more he would want to challenge it.Ch. 724 Hu Zi had always been the one who was the least capable of hiding his emotions in the ninth summit. When he wanted to cry, he would cry, and when he wanted to laugh, he would laugh. No matter how much he had changed due to his experiences, his honest personality was part of his nature that would never change.Ch. 1168 Background In Yin Death Region there was a Rune laid by Morning Dao Sect. It consisted of ninety-nine tiger talismans and forty-nine dragon talismans. Once Tian Xie Zi managed to lure out a wisp of presence from the ninety-nine tiger talismans. He gathered that presence together into a soul and sent it into a female Berserker he chose. Then, she gave birth to Hu Zi. History Book 2 After Su Ming arrived to the Freezing Sky Clan, Hu Zi picked him up and led him to Ninth Summit. He explained Su Ming about Ninth Summit and their Master and he introduced him to their senior brothers.Ch. 219 When Su Ming mistook Bai Su for Bai Ling, he was confronted by Si Ma Xin. Hu Zi immediately stood up for Su Ming. As he tried to use his Art, even Si Ma Xin had grave expression. But he failed at casting his Art and his eyes immediately fell shut and he started snoring.Ch. 235 One day Zi Che followed Su Ming to look for Hu Zi. They found him peeking at the woman from seventh summit. It turned out to be Zi Che's older sister, Zi Yan. Angry Zi Che smashed Hu Zi's ice block used for magnifying views. Hu Zi promised to not peek at her anymore, but when he realised it's Zi Che's older sister, he came to conclusion that he can't forget about this and just needs to be more careful next time. Later, Zi Yan started coming to Ninth Summit with anger targeted at Hu Zi. One time, annoyed Hu Zi blabbed out that Zi Che and Su Ming also saw her bathing.Ch. 247 When Zi Che was injured and Su Ming asked for help to go to Northern Frontier Tribe to kill person responsible, he gladly joined them.Ch. 284 When they got there, he took a big swig of alcohol and tried to use his power of Enter Dream, but he failed as usually.Ch. 287 After some time, while fighting members of Northern Frontier Tribe, Hu Zi finally succeeded in using his divine ability Enter Dream.Ch. 288 Book 3 When Su Ming returned to Ninth Summit after 20 years, he witnessed there Hu Zi being extorted by members of Heaven Gate for Tian Xie Zi's treasures. Hu Zi was alone, miserably and crying.Ch. 540 After reuniting with Su Ming, before he soothed down, he explained how their eldest senior brother left in search for their Master, who went to Eastern Wastelands to do something about the catastrophe. Then how their second senior brother left to search for them out of worry. Su Ming noticed Berserker Threads on Hu Zi's back.Ch. 541 Later he found out it was becasue of Si Ma Xin. After Su Ming defeated Si Ma Xin, he returned to Ninth Summit. When Hu Zi woke up, the bald crane tried to extort him for crystals, for help with gettin rid of Berserker Threads. Hu Zi disregarded the bird and slapped it. The bald crane felt offended and they bickered. Hu Zi tried to trick the bird with a fake crystal, but the bald crane saw him through, but still took the fake crystal to trick others another time.Ch. 571 Some time later, Beiling travelled with Chenxin to the Freezing Sky Clan's island looking for the Second God of Berserkers’ left hand.Ch. 572 Hu Zi protected Su Ming from Beiling, while he was still contemplating Bai Family's Life Scroll.Ch. 574 After that Su Ming left to Eastern Wastelands to look for their senior brothers and Master. Hu Zi cried after seeing his second senior brother came back with Su Ming. He got beat down for destroying his senior brother plants and finding certain beast skin scroll. There was a bit embarrassing misunderstandment with that beast skin scroll, which contained images of naked man and woman in various positions.Ch. 723 After that he talked with Su Ming and his elder brother. They made a plan to help their eldest senior brother and to go search for their missing Master. Hu Zi was to use his Enter Dream divine ability to help with their eldest senior brother.Ch. 727 When Dao Yuan invaded the Ninth Summit, Hu Zi and second senior brother were tending to their eldest senior brother, who was a stone statue.Ch. 734 Su Ming tried to protect them. When all seemed lost, the ancient will from Yin Death Region intervened and offered help to Su Ming.Ch. 744 It saved them all, but Su Ming was forced to wear a mask and go to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 745 Book 4 Hu Zi dreamed about Su Ming, when Su Ming was on the path of Divine Essence's legacy in foreign land and he was in illusion about Dao Yuan invading the Ninth Summit.Ch. 821 Hu Zi cried many times after Su Ming was forced to leave them and go to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. He missed him greatly. Three senior brothers of Su Ming decided to get stronger no matter what price. They obeyed the ancient will from Yin Death Region and they conquered the other continents in Yin Death Vortex. They fulfilled its requests. They got Brand known as Dark Dawn's Ghost and and became Dark Dawn Expanse Cosmos' Sacrificial Children. Then they left Yin Death Region. After that they split up. Eldest senior brother made Hua Yan Yue enter any sect he liked to practice his cultivation and perfect his Phantom Dao. And Hu Zi was sent to join the Immortals’ Union and raise from the bottom. Eldest senior brother forced him to suffer more.Ch. 1166 While Su Ming was still in Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, Hu Zi and his senior brothers Hua Yan Yue and Xing Gan left the Land of Berserkers. Hu Zi was fighting alongside members of the Immortals' Union in the war against Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 944 Book 5 After explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, the power of the world surged from the gap between Expanse Cosmoses and casued a havock in True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1136 Hu Zi travelled in a ship through True Morning Dao World with Hua Yan Yue accompanied by three beautiful women. He was jut sleeping, while hugging a pot of wine.Ch. 1144 Later, Hu Zi was getting jealous with Hua Yan Yue, when three women were cozing to him all the time. And his second senior brother teased him for that.Ch. 1163 Finally, Hu Zi and Hua Yan Yue reunited with Su Ming. They found him with their eldest senior brother. Hu Zi charged forth to his junior brother and hugged him tearfully. Second senior brother joined them happily too. As everyone rejoiced, second senior brother recited a poem, leaving others in daze. Then the bald crane woke up from a long nap and complimented his poem with idolization. Second senior brother was happy to meet the bald crane, who could appreciate and understand him. When Hua Yan Yue was creating another poem, three brothers beat him up.Ch. 1169 While they sat together, Su Ming sensed loosing connection to his Surging Indulger Clone. Hu Zi used his ability enter Dream and showed a picture showing his vision. Second senior brother recognized in the picture Heavenly Incense Rune. Hu Zi also recognized it and he had feeling that Heavenly Incense Rune was similar to him. After that, Su Ming went for his clone with Hu Zi. And eldest senior brother and second senior brother decided to help with setting up the Ninth Summit Sect.Ch. 1170 After Hu Zi, Su Ming and the bald crane arrived in the area of Heavenly Incense Rune, Hu Zi was impressed with his junior brother's clone. As Su Ming got closer to the Heavenly Incense Rune, he got vague epiphany about his cultivation. Since Hu Zi was a spirit of a Rune, the effect of the Heavenly Incense Rune on him was stronger than on the other cultivators. In fact, the vague sense of the Rune calling to him far surpassed what other people sensed. The bald crane was scared of his soul scattering, because of the Rune, but it didn't want to ruin its own reputation, so the bald crane volunteered to stay behind watching Hu Zi. Due to power of Heavenly Incense Rune, Su Ming reached the completion in Fate Realm, but he knew it was fake. When he got to his clone, it tried to fight back, but Su Ming easily supress it. Hu Zi was really suprised by Su Ming's power. The bald crane insinuated that Su Ming was that strong, thanks to it and he used that situation to offer Hu Zi a tutelage and help him raise his cultivation level for tens of milions of crystals per year.Ch. 1171 As Su Ming made his Surging Indulger Clone leave, he himself was blocked by Heavenly Incenses. The clone left on its own. It fooled Su Ming by retaining independent consciousness. Su Ming defied the Rune. He had a vision of future, which was secret of universe.Ch. 1173 Su Ming didn't believe it. He insisted, that the spirit of the Rune showed it to confuse him. Then the spirit predicted its own disaster and Su Ming destroying three incenses on that day. And Su Ming destroyed one incense with white ring. The Heavenly Incense Rune’s spirit did not resist and accepted its fate. But then Su Ming stopped to prove the spirit wrong and was wondering how the spirit would force him to break another two incenses.Ch. 1174 As day was passing, sixth Heavenly Incense shattered suddenly, which made Su Ming dreary, because he felt his presence from the Seed of Life Extermination. Both Hu Zi and the bald crane noticed Su Ming had descended into a monomaniacal state, and they did not dare bother him. At the end of the day, first Heavenly Incense shattered. Su Ming was suprised by feeling his own presence, but unknown to him.Ch. 1175 Su Ming, Hu Zi and bald crane went after Surging Indulger Clone. The bald crane was keep trying to manipulate Hu Zi, which only annoyed him. They found the clone on broken planet after 19 days. Su Ming used his power of Fate Realm to seal the clone, but he fought back. The clone used Earthen Script and sealed Su Ming inside a grave formed out of the planet. Surging Indulger Clone run away. Hu Zi went back to eldest senior brother and second senior brother to build Ninth Summit Sect. Su Ming wanted him to fix the Rune for Relocation to Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1176 More and more cultivators joined the Ninth Summit Sect. A huge floating continent with nine tall mountains on it was formed. Hu Zi occupied third summit. He was let to take care of the battles. He led cultivators to fight against another group of cultivators in the northernmost area. Even Ecang Clone joined them. He fought and severely wounded Dao Zong, but he was also heavily injured, so he retreated to the Ninth Summit to enter isolation. After that, the conquest ended and Hu Zi returned to the sect. He placed his full attention on cracking the Relocation Rune leading to Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1180 Hu Zi was the most popular Sect Elder. Wherever he went in the Ninth Summit Sect, a large crowd would follow behind him. His surroundings were always very lively. Because of that battle that the Ninth Sect and New Dao Sect began to regard each other with extreme hostility. New Dao Sect were making attacks. Despite strenghtening protective Runes by Hu Zi, they were broken. A large number of cultivators died. There were less than two hundred thousand of them left.Ch. 1204 Then Su Ming returned after six years. He obliterated Dao Zong and made cultivators from New Dao Sect worship him and join Ninth Summit later.Ch. 1205 Some time later, Su Ming’s senior brothers sensed his will replacing True Morning Dao World, especially Hu Zi, who was the manifestation of a Rune Spirit.Ch. 1224 Book 6 Su Ming recreated continents in the territory of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1226 Then cultivators from Ninth Summit Sect settled there. Hua Yan Yue was managing the sect, eldest senior brother was preparing cultivators to the war and Hu Zi was strenghtening the protective Runes.Ch. 1228 When Su Ming was in the Berserkers' world, he killed black Ancient will from Yin Death Region, who had Brands on his senior brothers.Ch. 1244 Ninth Summit Sect was under siege from cultivators from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. When the protective Rune was broken, Su Ming didn't intervene much. He let them fight themselves as a trial.Ch. 1282 Hu Zi, Berserkers and cultivators of Ninth Summit Sect were attacked by those from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier. Even though invaders had six-tenths of their cultivation bases suppressed by Su Ming, they were formidable opponents. Hu Zi fought like a tiger with a huge spiked mace. Eldest senior brother was using the Shaman Souls to fight. And Hua Yan Yue was sending orders all around. People from Dark Dawn and Saint Defier took a lot of casualties. They were under pressure, but couln't retreat and their morale was falling.Ch. 1284 Second senior brother had been able to turn Ninth Summit into an unshakable force and command it in a way that all of the sect's combat abilities were brought out to the max.Ch. 1285 After most of invaders were killed, Su Ming stopped the battle and let survivors leave.Ch. 1286 Then he reunited with his senior brothers. He spent time with them and Fang Cang Lan and Xu Hui. He told them about incoming disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba and his plans. After hearing about it, Hu Zi was very determined to find a wife. They spent several years together.Ch. 1287 Ch. 1288 After 120 years, Su Ming came back from other Expanse Cosmoses. Once Hu Zi heard Tian Xie Zi's lecture from Su Ming, he looked very hurt for several days, but then started sleeping more and picked up his habit of peeking at others.Ch. 1352 As years were flying by, Su Ming was coming to the choice about last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba. He chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Hu Zi's Enter Dream is a divine ability he was born with. It is a power born from the source of the Rune around Yin Death Region. With its power, he could make real, what he dreamt about. After leaving the Land of Berserkers, his control over this Art have improved. He could use other people senses to find more about them. He could make pictures appear, showing what he saw in his vision. He is tough. After getting beaten, a nap suffice to recover.Ch. 227 Hu Zi is also good at Runes.Ch. 276 He has a giant axe with a blade was rusted in several places. His Berserker Mark was the Ninth Summit. Hu Zi reached Berserker Soul Realm after dreaming about reaching Berserker Soul Realm.Ch. 724 He also practiced the path of cultivating his physical body. As for his cultivation base, while his primary focus was the Dream Dao, but he did not like that Dao and was more inclined to training his physical body. Quotes "Entering… Dream…" "As expected, I’m just the smartest person around. Second senior brother, o second senior brother, I won’t tell you just who’s stealing your flowers. Ah… it’s not a good thing being too smart. Look at me, I’m too smart, that’s why I’m lonely… too lonely…" Ch. 246 Reference List Category:Freezing Sky Clan Category:Male Characters Category:Characters